phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talking Zebra
The is a being that exists as a figment of Candace's imagination. For unknown reasons, he always calls her "Kevin." Biography While Candace was under the 'influence' of the orange moss, the Zebra appeared to her as a hallucination. The Zebra says "Oh, it gets much stranger, Kevin", while sitting in the rocking chair on the pier and drinking tea/coffee. However, it is later revealed that she was simply seeing things, as it was the blue moss (not the orange) which was actually hallucinogenic. At the end of the day, she does in fact touch the blue moss and the Zebra appears again, sitting on the log her grandmother had just vacated. He says "Love the beard, Kevin," and is wearing a purple beard ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). He appears again in a later episode near the end of one of Candace's dreams (which was actually Perry the Platypus's). The Zebra tells her "I'm just as confused as you are, Kevin" and it's then seen that he is controlling a puppet of Baljeet, who is controlling puppets of Linda and Lawrence (perhaps alluding to the double dream). When Candace sees the Zebra, she isn't surprised to see him because she "sees him all the time" ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). During the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention, he is seen during Candace's "dream" (which is actually Phineas and Ferb's special effects), floating by Candace's bed saying "I voted for you, Kevin" while holding a poster, with Candace's face on it. Also, when she tells the boys to pack up their special effects equipment and get out, she tells them to take the zebra with them, Phineas asks "Zebras?" and Ferb shrugs, indicating that the Zebra may be a continuing hallucination of Candace's ("Nerds of a Feather"). In Candace's dream, he is seen in the swirling vortex at the beginning of the dream saying "Oh, It gets much stranger, Kevin" ("Wizard of Odd"). He makes a brief appearance during the song, "Carpe Diem" ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). The Talking Zebra is seen thrice in the song "Brand New Reality": First holding a newspaper that reads "Kevin wins Election" depicting a picture of Candace standing in front of podium while confetti rains down, which is in reference to the beginning of "Nerds of a Feather" when the Zebra says, "I voted for you, Kevin." He is seen again two times at a dimension sitting in a train. He smiles at Candace to let her know its him, much to the latter's shock. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). The Zebra appears again during the song "Deep Into Your Mind", drinking tea inside a number seven inside Candace's mind. When he sees Candace, he waves to her. ("Monster from the Id") Background Information wins the election?]] *Candace states that she sees the Talking Zebra "all the time" ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). *He is seen holding a parody of the famous Hope poster, with Candace's face on it (instead of President Barack Obama's) in ("Nerds of a Feather"). *He is also seen briefly in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb as one of the things that Neil Patrick Harris unwittingly replaces Ferb with after making him disappear. *It is currently unknown why Candace sees him. *Since Candace saw the Zebra in what was revealed to be Perry's dream, ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") it is suggested that Perry may somehow know that Candace regularly sees (or imagines) the Zebra. *The Talking Zebra's presence in another dimension could be seen as evidence that he is not a hallucination at all, like Candace and many others think him to be. Alternatively, she may have just imagined the Zebra in that dimension too, as no other characters in that scene seem to notice or interact with him. *Why the Talking Zebra calls Candace "Kevin" has not been revealed. Kevin may actually be the Candace of the Zebra's dimension ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). However, how, or even why the zebra seems to cross dimensions (if it does) is unknown. *At the beginning of "Doofapus, " Phineas appears to be talking about the zebra while breaking the fourth wall, remarking that "as a non sequitur, a talking zebra seems a little..." to which Isabella finishes "Forced?" *In the commentary for "Ballad of Badbeard", it is implied that Linda has also seen the zebra. *Though nothing has been confirmed, the zebra could be a nod to the series Dexter's Laboratory, in which a Justice Friend's segment included the character of The Infragable Krunk saw a talking zebra in a trench coat during the beginning and ending of the segment. *In Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Candace mentions the Zebra as she freaks out about there being super heroes in the kitchen. Appearances *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *﻿"Monster from the Id" Mentioned Only *"Doofapus" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Candace Flynn Category:Dream characters Category:T